Printing for web-based products often includes a moving web of material, such as paper, plastic, or similar materials in a machine direction and printing on a surface of the web of material, as the web passes within range of a printer. While such a mechanism may provide adequate printing of small imagery, oftentimes, the desired imagery exceeds a width that the printer can print. When this occurs, manufacturers often are required to design and/or purchase new manufacturing equipment, add another printer, replace the current printer, and/or perform other costly expenditures.